The Truth In Our Lies
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Ellen puts a moments faith in Duncan and realizes he's been right beside her, good or bad, all along.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all you amazing people! I decided if I wanted to read an Ellen/Duncan fix, I may as well write one myself! It's a two shot, so know there's just a liiiiitle more coming. Read enjoy, let me know your thoughts. I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, so can I really be held responsible for my actions?

* * *

Sitting in the dim moonlight of the living room, she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them found her. She knew they didn't think she was up to something, curled up in a ball on the center of the couch with a glass of wine was a dead giveaway. There wasn't anything she could do but continue to sip at her glass as she watched his reflection watch her in the glass of the window. Duncan was more than what he appeared; he was a family man, a protector, something she could relate to if just slightly. She didn't know why she related to him at all, but objectively she understood it just fine. She knew what it was like to have people counting on you, to have the lives of people in the palms of your hands, but she didn't understand the ability to just shut off what she thought was reason and logic.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to watch me zone out all night" she murmured, knowing Duncan heard her without a problem. He shifted behind the couch, crossing his arms across his chest. He met her stare in the glass, his eyes the only part of his face showing his amusement to her comment.

"In case you hadn't noticed, all I do is spend my time watching you Ellen"

She wanted to turn to him, but the way he said it made her drop her eyes as she took another sip of wine. She knew it was dangerous, he was dangerous, in every sense of the word. What didn't seem to matter, was the simple fact that she didn't feel the need to hide from him anymore. He knew what made her tick, and it was a welcome relief.

"How could I ever forget? I'm sure my daily activities are decidedly fascinating" she retorts, a smirk curling at the end of her mouth as his head tips to the side. He lets a smirk slip out briefly, and she feels like it's a small victory after everything. He was growing on her, and she didn't have it in her to push him away. Every time she did he came closer, and she wasn't sure if there was a professional line he wouldn't cross when it came to her. The thought made her pause; her husband wasn't as faithful as he claimed, but she wasn't sure what she was feeling for Duncan was more than Stockholm Syndrome. She was more confused than ever, especially when he kept looking at her like that.

"You'd be amazed. You should be asleep, what's keeping you awake Ellen? And no, that wasn't a rhetorical question" he mutters, well aware of the smile she was trying to hide behind her glass. He liked this side of her, the side that wasn't trying to plan his death. If circumstances were different, maybe she'd see him for the man he was rather than the man he'd become.

"Seemed like it. I don't think you really need an answer, you are almost always in my head anyway. You tell me" she challenged, knowing he'd take the bait. He moved slowly to sit on the coffee table directly in front of her, keeping his body language relaxed like that of a friend rather than an ever-increasing foe.

"I think you're trying to rationalize any and everything you can in order to feeling in control of something. It's a coping mechanism-"

"I'm well aware that's a coping mechanism. What escapes me is why you care…" She puts more bite into her comment than is strictly necessary, but he was playing a game with her that she didn't even know the rules to. She was losing ground again and she was tired of feeling left behind.

"This wasn't about screwing with your family as my sole objective, believe me. We all have something near and dear to us being threatened, I'm just trying to be the best person I can with the hand I've been dealt. Can you understand that?" He asked, his head dropping slightly trying to catch her gaze. She reluctantly looked up at him through her lashes as she took a sip of wine. She held his stare and nodded slightly, acknowledging his own sacrifice in the only way she knew how. She held her glass out to him, the smallest amount resting at the bottom as she smiled gently at him.

"Want it? It won't impair your judgment, but think if it as a peace-offering at-" she looked at her watch briefly, "- three in the morning. I promise I won't tell if you won't" she joked, trying to lighten the mood as his eyes darkened. She was playing with a fire she knew she couldn't control, but she held her tongue waiting for him to make a move. One way or another, she knew things we're going to change between them eventually.

He leaned forward, grasping the stem of the glass holding her fingers in his own as he watched Ellen for any signs of discomfort before he threw caution to the wind. His right hand held hers as his left tipped her chin up, quickly sealing his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. She sucked in a breath, inadvertently bringing his lower lip to rest against her teeth as she unconsciously grazed his lip with her teeth in the moment. She licked it gently as she brought her hand up to cup his face, the glass of wine still held between them. He held her chin between his fingers as he tugged on her upper lip with his teeth, tilting his head so he could lick her bottom lip slowly until her lips parted willingly. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue grazed hers softly, giving her a chance to pull back if she wanted. When she didn't, he made his way off the table while taking the glass out of her hand and setting it behind him. Her hands came up to cradle his face as he pushed her gently back onto the couch, one hand cushioning her head as the other rested on her waist. He placed one knee on the couch between to her thighs as his other foot kept his balance on the floor.

Just as he came up for air, she put her hands on his shoulders as she looked behind him. She was listening to the sink in the bathroom upstairs run as she sat up, causing him to return to his seat on the coffee table. He grabbed behind him for the glass of wine and drained it as he watched Ellen stare at him. He raised the glass and smiled genuinely if not slightly, relaxing as the footsteps upstairs faded a moment later. He nodded his head to the question she had yet to ask.

"Maybe you're right, this can just stay between us" he murmured, watching her for any signs of discomfort.

She stood up slowly, watching him track her movements as she slid past him, making her way to the paused at the entrance to the living room, looking over her shoulder at him and smiling when she realized his eyes hadn't quite made it to her face yet.

"Goodnight Duncan, I'll see you in a couple hours" she said and he nodded once more, still holding the stem of her wine glass as he heard her soft footstps move away from him. He rubbed his thumb gently over the rim of the glass, still watching the stairs even though he knows she's already gone. There was only one problem; now that he knows she feels something for him, what's going to stop him from wanting to have just one more moment like tonight? What's to stop him from wondering if it was spur of the moment, or if she'd thought about it as much as he had? Those were the questions he was going to ponder as he got up, knowing everything just got that much more complicated.

* * *

Like it? Have more prompts? Let me know! I'd be more than happy to have some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while, but here it is! This is all there is to this story, I actually have an interesting AU in mind that I'd like to start on next. I know, leaving it here is cruel and unusual punishment…but it must happen. I'm sure there are some errors that I've missed and I'm SO sorry, but me + beta hasn't worked out so well thus far, but I promise to be more vigilant with my next (multi chapter) story. (Thanks to the reviewer that pointed it out, I will work on it from now on).

If you have ideas you don't want to leave in a comment, message me here or on Tumblr, fading-into-you. I appreciate the love and hope this chapter makes up for having to end it this way. Enjoy!

* * *

_Sometimes, Duncan genuinely wonders if he's lost his goddamn mind. When he kissed Ellen, he knew there was a remote possibility that it'd complicate their lives exponentially…he just never imagined ending up with her in his lap. Not that he hadn't given it any thought, but more so that she had better impulse control than him. That's what made this entire thing so surprising._

"Brian, I know this is hard for you-"

"Hard? You think my wife wanting to divorce me out of nowhere is _hard_ Ellen? You're damn right it's hard!"

Ellen sighed as she leaned against the window of their room, looking out at the quiet street below. She never thought she'd ever be the one to demand a divorce from Brian, but she was so tired of coming in second to everyone else.

"Your mistress is pregnant Brian, and she decided it's be a good idea to blackmail me into divorcing you. The only thing she didn't expect was my willingness to do just that" she threw back, tired of her husband's constant yelling over a situation that he caused in the first place.

"We're married Ellen, you can't just walk out on me!"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" She yelled, furious that she'd insinuate that she just randomly decided to throw away decades of marriage together. She turned to look at him dead on, waiting for him to understand.

"I'm stuck in this house with you until this is over, I can't just go screw someone when the need arises. I've been here, you're the one that decided I wasn't enough for you" she finished, the words falling from her lips and making her cringe on the inside. She knew she sounded vulnerable, but she was tired of pretending they were a unit when he'd been in bed with another woman.

"I love you Ellen, isn't that enough?"

"No Brian, it's not. She's having your baby, you need to find a way to explain it to the kids," she said tiredly, turning towards the door and away from her soon to be ex-husband, "I'm taking the day to clear my head, tell the kids by the time I get home-"

Ellen never got to finish her sentence as Duncan barged in, eyeing her husband like he was mentally killing him 18 different ways with a pen.

"Or I will, and it won't be pretty Brian. Get your affairs in order, Ellen will stay in the guest room until this has been resolved. Cause a scene, and I guarantee that you won't live long enough to regret it. Are we clear?"

Brain nodded, crossing his arms sullenly as Ellen left the room, Duncan close behind. She struggled to make it downstairs and surprised Duncan when she turned for the back door rather than the front. He continued to follow her until she made it into the backyard, the hand she had thrown over her mouth doing nothing to muffle her gasps for breath through her tears. She stood with her back to him for a minute, trying and failing to keep distance between them until she calmed down. Duncan decided that wasn't the best idea and slowly made his way directly behind her. She was slowly breathing steadily again, so he pulled her to him by the hand he put on her left hip and held her close with the hand he snuck around her waist from behind. He felt rather than heard her relax, her muscles melting into his frame as she leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, her hair tickling his nose as he spoke. She was so small in his arms, he'd never actually noticed it until now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was the elephant in the room for a little while. Now, it's just our next step" she said, crossing an arm under her chest as her right hand hesitantly made it's way over Duncan's on her stomach. She intertwined their fingers and stared at them for a few moments before she spoke.

"We are married Duncan, what are we doing?" She whispered, absently tracing a nail over his fingers that made him shiver involuntarily. She smiled slightly in response, and he wanted to laugh that such a small reaction amused Ellen.

"I'm enjoying your company despite the situation, and my wife is dying Ellen. Last round of chemo before she decided that she'd spend her last days home with Sawyer. I need somebody, and I could go out and find them, but I want you; that's what I'm doing. What are you doing?"

She pulled out of his grasp and looked at him, ready to hear that he was joking, or that he just found her mildly attractive, she wasn't prepared for the glassy look his eyes had as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was a defense mechanism, trying to protect himself in case she decided to hurt him too. She reached out and put her hand on his forearm, gripping it as she stepped into his space, waiting for him to push her away.

"I want you to make me forget everything bad that's going on," she says, a smile coming through as he sees mischief in her eyes, "and still be there in the morning"

He stood there shell shocked as he watched her walk away from him, her hips swaying more than usual and being a complete distraction overall. He waited as she stood in the doorway, turning towards him as her hands lifted to her button up blouse.

"Your entire team is watching each member of my family or doing an errand for you Duncan," she said as she unbuttoned the first button of her top, "and the only person watching me, is you" she reminded him, turning away and making her way back up the stairs as Duncan tried to regain the use of his brain. He never thought Ellen would even be remotely interested in anything more than their kiss a few nights ago, but he wasn't about to change her mind. He'd wanted this for too long to rationalize himself out of it.

He followed her up to the guest room, opening and closing the door behind as he watched her stand between him and the bed.

"Funny that I'd be staying in the room you occupy Duncan, coincidence really" she says, reaching down to take off her heels. He watches as she gracefully puts them next to each other on the floor, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the cleavage that particular angle made available. He was thanking every god he could think of as he saw the black lace before she straightened up again.

"Purely coincidence, I had planned to take the couch" he mutters, watching the way her eyes have been tracking him. He feels like the one being watched now, but he rather likes it.

"Take a seat Duncan, don't be so nervous" she saws coyly, and he has to smile at the confidence she's found with him. It's sexy as hell, especially when he's sitting on the bed with her less than a foot away from him. He's trying to let her take the lead, but he's thinking he may end up doing so if she doesn't make a move soon.

"Oh believe me, nervous isn't one of the things I'm feeling," he says as he slowly runs his eyes over her, "lust, impatience, and surprise are closer to the mark" he throws back at her, knowing she'd take the bait. What he didn't account for, was her determination; it was a major error that was going to cost him. He hoped.

As she smirked down at him, he watched as her hands pulled her skirt up provocatively high on her thighs as she put hands on his shoulders to straddle him. He instinctively grabbed her waist as she settled her weight on him, a low moan instinctively making it's way out of his mouth as he tipped his head back in complete appreciation. Just as he did that, he had to hold in the gasp as Ellen ran her teeth over his Adam's apple, goosebumps rising on his skin as he held her closer to him. The sting was soothed by her tongue methodically, and he couldn't help but buck up into her as she licked the hollow of his throat. Her gasp into the damp skin of his neck was heady and made his ego preen that she was that affected by him.

Her hands made their way to each side of his neck, tilting his head so he could meet her eyes. She smiled at him and he leaned in, affectionately running his nose against hers as he bypassed her mouth in favor of other places. She squeezed her thighs tighter around him as he licked the bottom of her earlobe, quickly tugging on it playfully as he nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth a few times. He heard her moan his name quietly and under her breath when he moved downwards, licking and sucking what he knew to be a hickey at the hollow of her ear. He gently nipped the skin with his teeth and he felt the way she melted into his touch more.

"You're going to leave a mark Duncan" Ellen says breathlessly as he moves his mouth over the base of her throat, tongue and teeth exploring greedily as he goes.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing Ellen. I want to see the bruise peaking out of a shirt collar, knowing you were moaning my name when it happened" he whispers huskily into the skin on her collarbone, feeling the way she settled more firmly in his lap in return.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Think this sparked an idea you can't write yourself? Let me know, we're all friends here :)


End file.
